


Happy Announcement

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Mycroft IS the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Mycroft contacts the long-lost agent of the British Empire. Or, more specifically, of Warehouse 12.





	Happy Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here comes the last one. 18 little things. I hoped to get more Doctor Who in it, but I hope they do finally work well together.  
> Also, I really hope I will never get this kind of cascade of ideas again, because I do have other, bigger stories to write, and these tiny plots were very distracting.

"Agent Wells."  
"Mister Holmes."  
"However unexpected your... reappearance” he coughed “your employers are willing to allow your appointment to the... _institution_ that currently requires your services."  
"I have to say that does sound rather ominous."  
"Do you expect Helena to do... something in exchange?"  
"Miss... Bering, correct?"  
"Actually, Mr Holmes" Helena smiled in her bright, dangerous way. "It is Mrs, as of today. Both of us."  
The British Government blinked.

"Point for the scary lady, John."  
"Mhm. Mycroft actually squirmed."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked them :)  
> Let me know if you feel any of them should be rebuilt into a proper big story. For the time being they are what they are, but once I clear the queue of WIPs... who knows.


End file.
